Various attempts have been to provide point of sale advertising displays which can be assembled from a flat shipping state to a three dimensional assembly when the various parts are interconnected and bent along folded pleats.
While there are a number of display assemblies which fold together from a flat-state to a three dimensional state, these prior art devices utilize the surfaces of the substrates thus formed to portray advertising messages.
For example, a crown shaped hat formed from a panel curved about itself, and attached by a tab within a slot at one end thereof, may have a logo of a fast food restaurant on an outside surface of the cylindrical crown, or a pictorial image of the food sold thereat, but the crown shaped hat does not have a die-cut image of a product sought to be advertised, wherein the image rises up from inside a space within the cylindrical hat thus formed, so that a recess is provided between the object being portrayed and the rounded crown shaped hat, for enhancing the visual effect of depth.
In such an advertising display, the advertising messages themselves are independent of the actual shape of the object being advertised.